If He Goes
by Judge1964
Summary: Hiccup Haddock ponders just who he is without Toothless, and how the dragon's departure may affect his life...


**How about that HTTYD 3 trailer? Awesome. Personal favourite was the bit where Hiccup and Astrid were flying and we see Fireworms. Officially tying in the TV shows and Movies.**

 **Anyway, this story is** **derived from that moment when Grimmel the Grisly tells Hiccup 'You're nothing without your dragon'. I took a moment to consider how such a statement might affect Hiccup, especially with the whole 'Toothless might be leaving' side-plot I've been hearing. And, somehow, this story became a thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Babe?" Astrid wandered into the Forge. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah, Astrid. I'm in the back."

Astrid headed for Hiccup's tiny room off the Forge, where her husband had been spending more and more of his free time. "You okay?"

Hiccup Haddock looked up from his desk. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Astrid frowned. "Because you just announced to the entire Village that we're moving. All those years of work, gone. Surely you must have a problem with that."

Hiccup sighed. "It's not that. If I had to choose between what I've built on this island and Toothless and the rest of the dragons, I'd choose them every time. Things can be replaced. Dragons can't."

Astrid sat beside him. "So what's bothering you?"

Hiccup looked down. "Something Grimmel said to me. He said 'you're nothing without your dragon'." He sighed. "What if that's true?"

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup. You know that's not true. You have done _amazing_ things. You could be considered one of the greatest Chiefs Berk's ever had!"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. Remember who I was before I shot down Toothless? The nobody. Despite being the Heir, I was the weakling. Useless. Bullied, ostracised, you name it, that was me. And then, being the first to train a dragon, a Night Fury no less, gave me status. What if-what if letting Toothless go changes that?"

Astrid looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What if I go back to being a nobody? What if, once Toothless goes, the entire village just decides to reject me?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Hiccup? What's the real problem here?"

He swallowed. "Dad had every confidence I would become a great Chief. I don't…I _can't_ let him down. But what if-what if Grimmel's right? That I am nothing without Toothless beside me?"

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, remember the Edge?" He nodded. "Viggo was our main enemy for the _longest_ time. But you managed to show him that dragons and Vikings could live equally. You've changed the mind of _so_ many dragon-haters out there!"

Hiccup scoffed. "And the one time it didn't, I got Dad killed."

Astrid stood. "We talked about that. That was _his_ choice. My point is, you've done amazing things without Toothless, and if he leaves, you'll _still_ do amazing things. As for whether or not you'll be alone, I'll always be beside you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid."

Hiccup smiled. "I guess so. Thanks, Astrid."

She grinned and kissed him. "Anytime. Now, what are you working on?"

Hiccup turned to his desk. "I'm designing another tail for Toothless. One that he can control himself."

Astrid frowned at the design. "Didn't he destroy that last one?"

Hiccup nodded. "But, that Light Fury isn't trained. If she takes off, Toothless is going to want to follow her. I want to give him the option of doing that."

Astrid could sense the fear he had. "Hiccup, I don't think Toothless would just _abandon_ you. Remember the Isle of Night?"

Hiccup looked up. "I remember it being a trick employed by Alvin and Mildew, sure."

"Yeah, but what if there _is_ a island for Night Furies? Or maybe the Light Fury _will_ decide to stay on Berk!"

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, I know what you're trying to do, but-"

"Just don't give up hope. I have no doubt that Toothless will remain in your life in some capacity. You'll never be alone again, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "Okay. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

 **Truth be told, I have no idea if Toothless remains with Hiccup post-HTTYD 3. My heart (which loves HTTYD) says yes, but I don't listen to that thing. it steers me wrong on occasion.**

 **All we can do is be** **patient, and pre-order the movie on iTunes because we most definitely are not patient.**

 **Thank for reading!**


End file.
